曾经沧桑
by Sophia McGonagall
Summary: 搞时钦 标签是乱点的
1. 序

《荣耀大事简表》节选

荣耀元年

一月 叶修、韩文清、郭明宇创立荣耀联盟党，叶修任书记，韩文清、郭明宇任副书记。

一至六月 方世镜、王杰希、林敬言、孙哲平等人相继入党，成为第一批正式党员。

七月 联盟团组织建立，王杰希任书记，苏沐橙等入团（后转为党员）。

八月中旬 王杰希组织学生上街游行，抗议政府对待侵略军妥协政策。运动逐渐扩展到工、商两界，工人罢工，商人罢市。

政府军开枪阻止游行学生，大肆屠杀工、商群众，史称"八月惨案"。

八月下旬 王杰希与幸存团组织成员到乡下避难。

九月 孙哲平介绍张佳乐入党。

荣耀二年

一月 副书记郭明宇脱离党组织。

二月中旬 政府军掌握荣耀党组织情报，发动搜捕，大部党组织遭破坏。

叶修等人因情报及时，提前逃脱。

韩文清未暴露身份。

方世镜介绍魏琛入党，喻文州、黄少天入团（后转为党员）。

林敬言介绍方锐入团（后转为党员）。

三月底 叶修于嘉和、世县组织农民起义，史称"嘉世起义"，起义失败后部队向列屏群山转移。

四月上旬 韩文清领导政府军四七八旅于霸图市起义，史称"霸图起义"，起义失败后部队向列屏群山转移。

四月下旬 王杰希组织微草制造局工人起义，史称"微草起义"。起义军凌晨占领城市，下午撤离，向列屏群山转移。

五月下旬 韩文清、叶修率部队于转移途中会合，史称"韩叶会师"。

部队整编为荣耀革命军第一师第一团，韩文清任团长，叶修任团党代表。下辖两个营，一营营长韩文清，党代表李艺博；二营营长吴雪峰，党代表叶修。

五月底 韩叶部队到达列屏群山脚下，遭遇印山土匪袭击，将其击退。

荣耀军与蓝雨山魏琛、方世镜领导绿林队伍取得联系，正式收编后编为革命军第一师第一团三营，魏琛任营长，方世镜任党代表，黄少天任副营长。

六月 荣耀军剿灭印山贼寨，击毙土匪头子印山虎及山寨头目季狼、沙豹、冷鹰、人熊等，"影子军师"沙寒逃脱。

七月上旬 沙寒联合列屏群山众土匪部队围攻蓝雨山，吴雪峰、方世镜牺牲。

李艺博离队。

危急时刻王杰希率部队到达，土匪部队被击退。

八月 孙哲平、张佳乐率百花县农民部队上山。

林敬言、方锐率呼啸县农民部队上山。

部队整编为荣耀革命军第一师，韩文清任师长，叶修任党代表，王杰希任参谋长，喻文州任政治部主任。成立军事委员会，叶修任书记，韩文清、王杰希、林敬言、孙哲平任军委委员。

九月 荣耀军攻下兴安、欣阳二县，合为兴欣县，成立兴欣工农政府，罗辑任县委书记，安文逸任县长。

九月——次年一月 中央根据地逐渐建立。

荣耀三年

一月 政府军发兵围剿，荣耀军以一对四大获全胜，顺势攻占大量县城。第一次反围剿胜利。

部队扩大整编，韩文清任荣耀军总司令，叶修任总政治委员，魏琛任总参谋长，冯宪君任总政治部主任。

下辖：

第一纵队（主要为原霸图起义部队），司令员韩文清（兼），政治委员张新杰；

第二纵队（主要为原嘉世起义部队），司令员孙翔，政治委员刘皓；

第三纵队（主要为原蓝雨山部队），司令员兼政治委员喻文州，副司令员兼副政治委员黄少天；

第四纵队（主要为原微草起义部队），司令员兼政治委员王杰希，副司令员高英杰，副政治委员许斌；

第五纵队（主要为原百花农民军），司令员孙哲平，政治委员张佳乐，参谋长唐昊；

第六纵队（主要为原呼啸农民军），司令员兼政治委员林敬言，副司令员方锐；

第七纵队（扩编），司令员兼政治委员楚云秀，副司令员兼副政治委员李华；

第八纵队（扩编），司令员兼政治委员肖时钦，副司令员兼副政治委员方学才；

第九纵队（扩编），司令员周泽楷，政治委员江波涛；

第十纵队（扩编），司令员李轩，政治委员吴羽策，参谋长李迅。

二月 荣耀中央局成立，叶修任书记，韩文清、王杰希、喻文州、孙哲平、林敬言任中央局常委。

成立中央军委，叶修任主席，韩文清、王杰希、喻文州、林敬言任副主席，张新杰、孙翔、黄少天、孙哲平、张佳乐、唐昊、方锐、楚云秀、肖时钦、周泽楷、江波涛、李轩、吴羽策任军委委员。

成立中央政府，叶修任主席，韩文清、喻文州任副主席。

四月 侵略军入侵皇风市，郭明宇、田森领导政府军部队奋力抵抗，史称"四月抗战"。事后郭明宇因"违抗军令"降职。

荣耀军向侵略军宣战。

下半年 发展过快的荣耀根据地逐渐暴露干部不足、党员不足、政策不成熟等问题，引起根据地人民不满。

荣耀四年

三月 魏琛调任兴欣基层工作，王杰希接任总参谋长。

五月 政府军发动第二次围剿，荣耀军最终胜利。但根据地大量县城丢失。孙哲平在战斗中重伤，下落不明。

部队逐渐对韩叶领导产生不满。

六月 军委、政府、中央局召开联合扩大会议，批判叶修错误路线。

会议决定撤销叶修一切职务，韩文清降职为第一纵队司令员，取消军委副主席、中央局常委资格。

会议选举冯宪君任中央局书记、中央军委主席、中央政府主席。

喻文州改任荣耀军总司令，林敬言改任总政治委员。

九月 侵略军入侵楼兰市，楼冠宁领导政府军部队奋力抗击，史称"九月抗战"。事后亦"违抗军令"，因家族原因未被降职。

荣耀五年

五月 政府军发动第三次围剿，荣耀军接连败退。危急时刻叶修率兴欣农民部队来援，击退政府军，第三次反围剿胜利。

兴欣农民军改编为荣耀军第十一纵队，叶修任司令员，苏沐橙任政治委员。

六月 荣耀军妇女独立团成立。楚云秀任团长，苏沐橙任政治委员。

八月上旬 楼冠宁与第十纵队取得联系，意图起义。叶修上报中央，未得回应。

八月中旬 喻文州因病重辞去总司令职务，重回第三纵队担任司令员兼政治委员。林敬言在战斗中负伤，入医院疗养。总司令、总政治委员职务同时空缺。

叶修再次离职下乡。

八月下旬 政府军大举围剿根据地，第二纵队因情报有误，陷入敌军包围，全军覆没，仅司令员孙翔、副司令员肖时钦率十余人突围。

八月底 肖时钦升任荣耀军总司令兼总政治委员。

附 第四次反围剿时荣耀军序列：

军委主席冯宪君；

总司令兼总政治委员肖时钦，总参谋长王杰希；

第一纵队，司令员韩文清，政治委员张新杰，参谋长张佳乐；

第三纵队，司令员兼政治委员喻文州，副司令员兼副政治委员黄少天；

第四纵队，司令员王杰希（兼），代司令员高英杰，政治委员许斌，参谋长刘小别；

第五纵队，司令员于锋，政治委员邹远；

第六纵队，司令员唐昊，政治委员刘皓，参谋长赵禹哲；

第七纵队，司令员兼政治委员李华；

第八纵队，司令员兼政治委员方学才；

第九纵队，司令员周泽楷，政治委员江波涛，参谋长孙翔；

第十纵队，司令员李轩，政治委员吴羽策，参谋长李迅；

第十一纵队，司令员方锐，政治委员乔一帆，参谋长罗辑，政治部主任安文逸；

妇女独立团，团长楚云秀，政治委员苏沐橙，参谋长唐柔，政治部主任戴妍琦。


	2. 一

"韩文清同志和张新杰同志也许不是我军历史上最好的搭档，但至少也是之一。当初部队中曾经流传过一个说法，韩张之间，加不下一个标点。"

——宋奇英《韩文清同志与张新杰同志与我》

转过小路的最后一个弯，再向前走不长的一段路，就是一纵司令部的所在地了。

蒋游骑着上级新发给他的自行车一路飞驰，却在望见司令部房顶的时候停了下来，跳下车，推着车慢慢往前走。

这条路蒋游已经走过无数次了，但不论走多少次，到了这最后一小段的时候总是会不由自主地心下发虚。

原因无他，前方不远处的司令部里，住着韩老总。

即便韩文清早已不是总司令，如蒋游这样的老资格的干部战士仍是习惯性地称他为"老总"，这不是一个出于职务的称呼，而是一种对这位党政军创始人、亦是为党政军建设付出了许多心血的领袖自然而然的尊敬。

早在投身革命前蒋游便听说过韩文清的名字。虽说在革命队伍里他也算个长辈，但在政府军的众多大小旅长中，韩文清的岁数绝对算是小的。更何况他并非军校讲武堂出身，更非国戚，竟能只凭自己的能力走到了这个位置，不由得人不佩服。而且这位年纪轻轻的名将，不仅军事能力超群，品德方面也是有口皆碑，治军严格但也爱兵如子。对于大多军阀来说习以为常的抽大烟、逛烟花巷等事，他一样也没有尝试过。

下属尊敬他，长官器重他。本该是前途无量的韩文清，却在所有人都以为他即将走上人生巅峰的时候，冷笑着扇了所有人一巴掌。

四七八旅的枪声在霸图城中响起的时候，许多人良久都没有反应过来到底发生了什么。直到韩文清的身影出现在硝烟中，还有些人恍恍惚惚地以为城中混进了叛匪，韩旅长是来带兵剿匪的……

"荣耀联盟党党员，韩文清。"

韩旅长是革命党？是叛匪？

呵，还是叛匪头子呢。

城防军总算还有些军人素质，很快组织起了防御。夺取城市本就不是一条正确的路——这是一条早已被证实的真理，再加上城防部队的素质还算不错，起义失败了。

每月都能领到一袋白花花的大洋的韩旅长，一下子成了脑袋价值十袋白花花的大洋的韩匪。

事实上，由于撤退及时，部队在战斗中的损失并不算很大。大面积的减员是在撤退途中，原本对起义信心满满的人在遭受了巨大打击后心灰意冷，一个接一个，一个班接一个班，一个连接一个连……一个旅很快就跑得只剩下差不多一个营了。

韩文清似乎对这些事睁一只眼闭一只眼。

"想走便走，想留便留。"他只是说，"要是以为革命不过是放几枪就能解放全国，这样的人也不必来革命了，革命队伍不需要他们。"

"你们看我锦衣玉食高官厚禄，可我从来没忘过自己是贫苦出身。我参加革命，为的不是自己，为的是全天下的穷人。身边有没有人，我不在乎，就是今天你们都走了，只剩我韩文清一个光杆旅长，也要一个人在革命这条路上一走到底！"

一些人动容了，从此便跟定了韩文清，再也没起过开小差的心思。蒋游便是其中之一，那时他只是一名连部文书。

一路下来，从列屏山下韩叶会师，韩旅长成了韩团长，再到后来的韩师长，直到韩总司令，"韩老总"这个充满敬意的称呼便叫起来了。即便他现在已经降成了纵队司令员，"总"字已被抹去，在蒋游这些人的心中，韩老总仍旧是韩老总，永远都是。

韩老总令人尊敬，令人敬佩，但同时，也令人害怕。

若不谈思想和品德，只看外表和性格的话，韩文清绝对是一个最标准的军阀。

蒋游曾有幸被韩文清批评过一次，其结果就是，那次的错误他至今也没有重犯过一次，以及，从那以后一见韩文清就打哆嗦。

此时天色尚早，韩老总大概还在睡？如果自己快一点走的话，应该能赶在韩老总起床之前离开。

但是……要是韩老总这个时候已经醒了……蒋游刚刚加快的步子又放慢了。

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊救命啊……

在连续不断的痛苦纠结中，蒋游到达了司令部小院门口。

深呼吸，放轻松，老子是革命军人，死都不怕怕什么韩老总……怂个屁！

蒋游用了半分钟时间鼓励自己，终于下定决心，抬手就要敲门。

……哦门本来就是开着的。

一股名为尴尬的阴气开始在蒋游全身乱窜。

所幸一大早院子里还很清静，蒋游看了一圈也只找到了一个人，而且这人的视线完全不在他身上。

也对，这个时间，他是一定会出现在这里的。

一纵政委张新杰此时正坐在院内树荫下的石桌旁，手里拿的应该是报纸。此时他的注意力似乎定在报纸上，完全没有注意到院子外面多出了个大活人。报纸上大概登载了很有趣的东西，蒋游隐约看到政委的脸上带着一丝微笑。

韩老总不在，政委又看上去心情很好……蒋游真想先绕着司令部跑三圈。

冷静，革命军人要注意仪态。

蒋游清了清嗓子，用自认为最有力、最清晰的声音喊道："报告！"

张新杰的视线从报纸上移开，抬起头，脸上的微笑还没有消去。他看着蒋游，伸出右手，食指在嘴唇上贴了一下。

"司令员还在休息。"张新杰轻声说。

"啊……抱歉政委，我不是故意的。"蒋游笑，声音也放低了一些。

他可不敢用能吵醒韩文清的声音说话，所以刚才的声音也是刻意控制过的。不过，对这位政委来说，大概司令员睡觉的时候哪怕院子外面有一只苍蝇在嗡嗡叫也是一定要赶走的吧。

最初的荣耀革命军，别称是"韩叶大军"。不论对于自己人还是敌人，这个名字都是耳熟能详的。韩老总，叶书记，这两个称呼永远并列在一起，韩不离叶，叶不离韩。

可如今不是了。

韩老总成了韩司令员，韩后面的姓氏，变成了张，张新杰的张。

韩文清还是总司令的时候，也同时兼任一纵司令员，那时张新杰便是一纵政委。论年龄，他不大；论资历，他比蒋游还要浅些；论出身，他无疑是个大知识分子，鼻梁上架着的一副眼镜很容易让人想起"书呆子"一词。这样的身份，曾让蒋游自动将他与那些年轻的、激进的新兵干部画上了等号。韩文清降职后，蒋游曾为自己的老领导不平了很久，这样一位令人尊敬的老前辈竟然要和这个毛都没长齐的秀才搭档？呸。

但很快蒋游对张新杰的看法就变了。

张新杰与那些涉世未深、只是看过一点点革命文章就自诩为革命战士的年轻人完全不一样。他成熟、稳重，性格严谨而又待人和气，认真却不死钻牛角尖。只要发现错误，不管是别人的还是自己的，他总能第一时间指出来。若是别人的错误，便耐心剖析，摆事实讲道理，被他批评过的干部战士没有不服气的；若是自己的错误，他一定会认认真真地做自我批评，既不推卸责任也不妄自菲薄。张新杰政委的批评与自我批评，一向是一纵的荣耀，在对部队政治工作的评比中，一纵永远是第一。

一些对荣耀军高层接触不多的群众，总是对政治委员这一职务有些误解，以为不过是军事主官的副手。但事实上，在"党指挥枪"的原则领导下，政委才是部队中那个有最终决定权的人。正因如此，部队中张扬跋扈、专横的政委、教导员、指导员大有人在。

可张新杰不是这样的人。人前人后，他都对韩文清司令员保持绝对的尊重。要是哪个没大没小的新兵蛋子背地里奚落韩文清，一旦被张新杰知道，一顿思想教育那是绝对免不了的。军事指挥上，张新杰充分尊重韩文清的想法，他非常清楚这位老前辈的军事素养比他这个秀才要高得多。而对于其他工作，如后勤、思想工作，张新杰却是一人独揽，决不拿这些和军事指挥同样重要却异常琐碎繁杂的工作麻烦韩文清。

还有生活上，值夜班之类的事，张新杰总是以"司令员年纪大了应该多休息"为由大包大揽，为此韩文清没少跟他黑过脸，但在张新杰的执拗面前，脸再黑也没用，乖乖上床睡觉是唯一的选择。

"司令员昨天睡得晚，尽量不要吵醒他。"此时的张新杰又对蒋游说。

蒋游还是笑。政委说的晚，是多晚？十点？九点？太阳刚落山吧大概。

不打仗的时候，政委的作息一向很规律，准点睡准点起，但这个标准只适用于他自己。至于司令员，那必须是能睡多早睡多早，能起多晚起多晚。

"有什么事和我说吧，过来坐。"张新杰招呼蒋游。

蒋游应了一声，直接在张新杰身边坐下了，顺便瞄了一眼放在桌上的报纸，立刻明白了张新杰刚才是在笑什么。

头版大标题：匪首韩文清昨日被我军击毙。

"韩老总这是死了多少次了？"蒋游也是看乐了。在张新杰面前，他还不是很拘束，话也多一些。

"九次了，"张新杰答道，"四次中央军，五次地方军。哦，还应该再加两次，一次是中央军击毙'韩叶'，还有一次是地方军击毙'韩张'。"

看样子政委今天心情是真的不错。蒋游大喜，自己的事情应该没问题了。

"政委，"闲谈过后，蒋游把对话转入正题，"这是《霸气雄图》这一期准备刊登的文章，您审阅一下。"

《霸气雄图》，一纵党委官方周刊，蒋游正是此刊主编。

"好，我看看。"张新杰接过蒋游从挎包里取出的稿纸，翻阅起来。

第一篇文章刚看了一段，张新杰脸上淡淡的微笑就消失了。

文章题目：韩文清同志的光辉形象永照我心。

"怎么回事？"张新杰平静地看向蒋游。

"呃……"蒋游一时间答不上话。

"文章空洞无味，毫无内涵，除了称赞'韩文清同志伟大'之外，还写出了什么？"

蒋游的脸微微涨红了。他觉得这文章还可以啊，把韩老总的伟大描写的多么淋漓尽致？怎么到了政委这里就成了"空洞无味，毫无内涵"了？有这么夸张吗？

"这样的文章绝对不能刊登。"张新杰果断扔掉这一张，继续看下一张。

题目：我眼中的韩文清同志。

"嗯？"张新杰又看了一眼蒋游。

蒋游尴尬地低头。

第三篇：在韩文清总司令身边工作的日子。

张新杰把手里的稿纸全部拍在桌子上。

蒋游不敢抬头。

"全是这种东西？"张新杰问。

蒋游不得不点头。在政委面前，没有人有逃避问题的勇气。

"蒋游同志，"张新杰的语气依旧平静，话语却意味深长，"是你疯了，还是写文章的同志疯了？或者整个编辑部都疯了？"

"我……"蒋游根本不知道如何答话。

"意义何在呢？"张新杰不会放过他。

"就是……同志们表达一下对韩老总的敬仰……"蒋游无力地解释。事实上他就是这么认为的，但显然政委要的答案不是这个。

"如果只有前两篇的话，这个答案我接受。但是，"张新杰拿起刚刚的第三篇文章，指了指题目，"这是怎么回事。"

在张新杰的指点下，"总司令"三个字异常扎眼。

"啊？"蒋游一时转不过弯来。

"韩司令员现在不是总司令，以这个职务相称，有什么含义？"

"喻总司令现在因病去职，总司令一直暂时空缺。你们是不是觉得，喻总离开了，韩司令员就能重新……"张新杰想了想，用了一个不算褒义的词，"……上位？"

这个词放在思想进步的革命军队里，实在是太难听了。

蒋游瞪大了眼睛。他真的没想到这一层。

"蒋游同志，"张新杰的目光定在蒋游脸上，"纵队周刊是我们党委最有力的宣传工具。你作为主编，必须严把这一关。喻总卸职，是经过中央批准的。谁来接任总司令一职，也应该由中央决定。你是老同志了，这个道理不会不懂吧？"

"嗯……"

"我相信这不是你的意思，你大概没有想到这么多。但这也暴露出了你在思想工作上出现的问题。"

张新杰说话就是这样，实事求是，一针见血。

"这不是小问题，你回去后，一定要加强这方面的工作。如果必要，我会亲自去一趟编辑部帮助你。"

蒋游现在真想死。政委都要亲自出马了，自己这问题出得多不应该？回去先做自我批评。

"还好司令员还没起床。"张新杰见蒋游情绪瞬间低落了不少，于是稍稍缓和了一下气氛，"可千万别让他看见这些，他会气疯的。"

蒋游猛点头。

"军号响，红旗展，韩司令命令往下传——"

就在蒋游准备收拾东西离开的时候，一阵嘹亮的歌声划破天际。

一扇房门被推开，纵队参谋长张佳乐唱着歌走了出来。

一出来就看到了院子里的两人。张新杰正皱着眉头看向他，蒋游则是满脸惊恐，双手停在空中不知道要干什么。

"参谋长。"张新杰的声音中有一丝恼怒。

"参谋长……"蒋游整个人都在哆嗦。

……发生什么了？张佳乐环视了一下院子。一个张新杰，一个蒋游，哦，韩老总不在……

……韩老总？

张佳乐瞬间意识到自己做了什么。

就在那一瞬间，张佳乐和蒋游同时目睹了惊人的一幕——一向稳重冷静的张新杰，一把抓起桌子上的稿纸，刺啦一下，撕成两半。

下一秒，另一间屋子里的人走出来了。

"大政委，"纵队司令员韩文清黑着脸，"你什么时候能在自己起床之后大发慈悲顺便叫醒我一下？"

"不行，年纪大的人必须多休息。"张新杰丝毫不让步。

还是那一套，韩文清已经不想反驳了。

"你撕什么呢？"韩文清注意到了张新杰手里的纸。

"哦，我写了两篇文章准备发表，但是和蒋游同志讨论过后觉得写得不好。"

政委扯起慌来也能脸不红心不跳的……蒋游觉得自己的革命观被刷新了。

"哦。"韩文清没在意。

"你去吃饭吧。"

"好。"韩文清向食堂的方向走去。

"看吧，年纪大的人休息不好就是容易犯糊涂，别人说什么就干什么，身子比脑子快。"张新杰看张佳乐。

"政委我错了……"张佳乐痛哭流涕。

"以后……"

"哎哎哎政委你撕啥呢？"张佳乐一个箭步冲到张新杰身边，夺过他手里的稿纸，飞快地扫了一遍，还没等张新杰说话就把稿纸拍回桌子上，然后立正站好，对张新杰敬了一个标标准准的军礼。

"感谢政委！"

"耍宝也没用。"张新杰依旧平静。

"政委你听我说，我真的要感谢你。"张佳乐一本正经，"你没让韩老总看到这些。如果他看到了，那么他一定会生气，生气就要找东西发泄。他可以选择拆房，但是房子是房东大娘的，他不能毁坏群众财产，所以他只能拿人出气。司令部里大多是年轻干部，蒋主编是部队的宝贵财富，政委你又是韩老总的大宝贝……"

"你到底想表达什么？"

"假如韩老总看到这些，他一定会杀了我。"张佳乐的表情异常严肃。


	3. 二

"对于那一次我军史上最伟大的远征，如今的一些人颇有误会，以为那必是一场准备充足的军事转移行动。但事实却是，许多同志在出发时尚不知自己就要离开根据地，还以为不过又是一次普通的行军。当然，也有一部分优秀的同志提早察觉了即将到来的远征。就我所知，最早意识到中央将有大动作的，是喻文州同志。"

——卢瀚文《回忆远征》

"游峰电同志，起得很早啊！"

许博远骑车赶往司令部的路上，正巧碰上一脸阴沉地推着车迎面走来的蒋游。

"你也挺早的，蓝桥春雪同志。"蒋游冷冰冰地回应。"蓝桥春雪"是许博远的笔名，他们这些各纵队的主力笔杆子，一向爱以笔名相称。

显然，蒋游今天的心情很不好。看他来的方向，是刚从一纵司令部出来吧？后天就是《霸气雄图》新一期的出刊日了，蒋游跑到司令部，无非是请纵队首长审核文章。看这样子，肯定是审核没通过吧？

许博远忍不住微微偏头看了一眼捆在自行车后座上的一大沓《蓝溪阁》，也不顾自己正在骑车前行。

各纵队党委都有自己的官方刊物，其中公认质量最高、最稳定的要数一纵的《霸气雄图》，三纵的《蓝溪阁》，以及四纵的《中草堂》。至于这三家具体的一二三，那就是各有各的排法了。为此，三家编辑部也在暗中较劲，都以成为全军第一为目标。

此时看到蒋游满脸的失落，许博远免不了起了一点点得意之心。

肯定是出大问题了……许博远这样想着，哼着歌和蒋游擦肩而过。

到达纵队司令部的时候许博远已是出了一身的汗，即使里边还有一件衬杉，军装的上衣也依旧被汗水浸透了。不过许博远早已习惯了这种状况，此时虽然感觉很难受，但是一想到即将见到喻司令员和黄副司令员，瞬间觉得舒服了许多。

每次他浑身是汗地扛着一大捆《蓝溪阁》走进司令部，黄副司令员或者宋参谋长总会第一时间走过来接过他手里的东西，然后拿自己的扇子给他扇扇风。喻司令员身体不好，大多数时间只能坐在椅子上，不能起身接人，但也一定会微笑着对他说一声辛苦了，并嘱咐黄副司令员给他倒一杯水。

许博远是贫苦出身，但因是长子，家里倒也省吃俭用拼了命供他到城里上了两年学，也算是见过世面的人了。一般军队的作风他清楚得很，在比自己高一级半级的长官面前也必须要低三分头，要是像自己现在这样不过在报社挥挥笔杆子的文人，碰见地位高的长官那是气都不能乱喘。更别提每到行军时对待沿路人民的态度，烧杀掳掠，没什么干不出来的。穿军装的土匪，这是当初的许博远给军人下的定义。

直到他见识了荣耀军这一支特别的军队。

队伍进村时，许博远照例是和家人一同躲了出去，在山里冻了半夜。山下时不时地传来大喊大叫的声音，似乎是在对村民们喊话。所有人都咬着牙不出声。

直到后半夜，一些年幼的孩子禁不住冻饿开始大哭大叫。许博远不得不和其余几个村里的青壮年一起悄悄摸下山，期盼着村里的兵都睡得死死的，能让他们神不知鬼不觉地带出几袋粮食和几床棉被来，好让孩子们挺过这一晚上。

谁知道偏就这么倒霉，刚摸到村口就迎面撞上了几束火把。为首的人外表文绉绉的，却穿着一身看起来像军装的衣服。那人看到许博远等人后露出了惊喜的表情，许博远已经做好了撒腿就跑的准备，却见那人招呼了一声，几袋粮食和几床棉被已经送到了他们面前。

"老乡们带的粮食够不够？山里是不是挺冷的？哎呀我们白天就想把东西送过去的，但是找不到你们在哪……真是不好意思，我们应该提前招呼一声，让你们担惊受怕了……"给他们递东西的人絮絮叨叨的。

许博远等人惊疑不定，不知道该不该接。

"少天，你吓到他们了……"文绉绉的那人有些无奈地对絮絮叨叨的那人说道，"参谋长。"他冲身后另一人伸了一下手，那人将一张纸递到他手里。

"很抱歉，队伍今天行军急，到这里的时候战士们都很饿了，没经过你们允许就吃了村里的粮食……这是我们统计过的总数，因为不清楚本地的物价所以还没有给钱。您看看，买这些大概需要多少钱？"

许博远没有接对方递过来的纸，只是怔怔地看着他。

"哪有你们这样的？"他不知哪里来的勇气，一个问句冲口而出。

"什么？"对方有些疑惑，"对不起，还有什么地方不妥的？"

"哪有你们这样的兵……"反正已经说了，许博远干脆就把话说全。

文绉绉的那人笑了。

"怎么不能有我们这样的兵？"他笑道，"只不过我们不是一般的队伍，我们是革命军，人民的军队。"

许博远第一次听到这样的说法。

"您相信我们吗？"文绉绉的那人颇有耐心地问道，"能不能带我们去把老乡们接回来？山里真的太冷了，不能让老乡们在山里过夜。"

许博远和同行的人互相看了看，都有些犹豫。

"不行的话，把这些粮食和棉被带回去吧。"那人接着说。

"……我带你们去。"许博远下了决心。

"太好了！"那人满脸的欣喜，"少天，你跟我一起。参谋长你留下，哦，再把宋晓和郑轩叫起来，和我们一起去。"

那天是许博远第一次认识这三个人——荣耀革命军第三纵队司令员兼政委喻文州，副司令员兼副政委黄少天，还有当时的参谋长于锋。

第二天清晨，队伍动身出发之前，许博远找到了喻文州。

"怎么了？"正在捆铺草的喻文州柔声问道。

"怎么了怎么了怎么了？"正在上门板的黄少天也凑了过来。

"我想……参军。"

许博远就这样加入了荣耀军，到如今，成了党刊的主力笔杆子，亦是资深党员。那天清晨不假思索的决定他从未后悔过。

跳下车，许博远扛起《蓝溪阁》走进了司令部。

"报告！"

"进。"

一声轻得几乎听不见的回应让许博远心头一紧。这声音听起来是那样的虚弱。

他第一眼就看到了正在伏案工作的喻文州。这一次没有人过来帮他接东西，黄少天和宋晓居然都不在。许博远只好自食其力，把东西抬到桌上放好，顺手拿起桌上的蒲扇扇了扇，抹了一把额头上的汗。

喻文州抬头看见是他，冲他笑了一笑，轻声说："小许来了？辛苦了，喝口水。"说着就要挣扎着起身去倒水。

"司令员！"许博远慌忙扔下扇子冲上前按住他。喻文州比起他上次见时又消瘦了不少，直看得许博远鼻头发酸。

许博远曾听老资历的梁易春主编讲过喻文州的故事。喻文州亦是知识分子出身，命运却要比许博远还要凄惨许多。喻家倒不像许家那样贫寒，喻文州读书的学校比许博远的要好上几倍。可就在他结束学业回到家乡的时候，见到的只是一片断壁残垣——他的亲人乡邻已被印山的土匪尽数屠杀了。

走投无路的喻文州投靠了蓝雨山的大头领魏琛。魏琛不是一般的土匪，称他绿林豪杰更合适一些，杀富济贫的好汉行径驰名十里八乡。魏琛收留了这个识文断字的秀才，让他在山寨里做些写写算算的活计，但也不过是给他口饭吃。自小在酒肉堆里混大的魏琛，还没有那个重视知识分子的觉悟。

喻文州在山寨的日子过得并不顺心，手无缚鸡之力的秀才认得字再多在寨中人眼里也比不上一把能杀人的刀更有价值，在他们看来这家伙也不过就是一个任他们使唤的喽啰。所有的冷眼冷面喻文州不得不悉数接受并回以讨好的笑容，毕竟若是离开了这个地方，他也无路可走。

直到有一天，离开了一年多的山寨二当家方世镜回到了山里，带来了荣耀联盟党的消息。魏琛听说这个党是要跟政府军作对之后毫不犹豫地拍桌子表示自己也要跟着干，于是在方世镜的介绍下成了整座山上继方世镜之后的第二个党员。经过一段时间的考察，方世镜又为党的后备军团组织吸收了两名新鲜血液，其中一个是魏琛的心腹义子、山寨少当家黄少天，另一个，却是到现在都没什么人记得他大名的喻文州。

魏琛只是喜欢当叛逆，对于方世镜口中的"无产阶级""民主革命"等等一些新鲜名词到底能不能理解还有待商榷。而喻文州不同，他是真的会去认真学习那些艰深的理论，并且有自己对革命的理解。渐渐地，他成了党支部书记方世镜最看重的人。

妈的，一个酸秀才有什么本事让二当家这么看重？

于是，一颗不知从哪里飞出来的子弹打进了喻文州的身子。

幸好方世镜回来时也带了几位和他一起来发展组织的同志，其中就有医学院毕业的大学生，喻文州侥幸活下来了。黄少天气得跑到魏琛面前跳脚，嚷嚷着一定要把那个混账揪出来千刀万剐。喻文州却只是笑了笑说不碍事，说不定只是哪位兄弟不小心走火了呢，犯不着为我伤了和气，何况我也没大事，这不还活得好好的吗？

没大事？一向虽不健壮但身体健康从未生过病的喻文州从那以后就多病到现在。

看看，他本该是荣耀军的总司令啊，如今却由于身体原因不得不退了下来。

"小许啊，你怎么跟黄副司令员一个样子？我动一下不碍事的。"喻文州虚弱地笑着，嘴里还在开着玩笑，"不至于坐下起来就死在这的。"

"不行！"许博远果断地把他按回了座位上，"黄副司令员和宋参谋长怎么放心你一个人在这里？出了问题怎么办？"

喻文州笑："看你说的，他们还能一辈子赖在这里就为看着我不成？他们也是要工作的嘛。我又不是没了他们就活不了。"

许博远把摆在桌上的一只搪瓷缸推到他面前。

"你还说？"他气冲冲地叫道，"没人看着你你又不好好喝药了是不是？"

"啊……是我不小心忘记了，对不起小许同志，我接受你的批评，下次一定注意。"喻文州拿起缸子，当着许博远的面把汤药一饮而尽，然后放下杯子看着他，好像一个扫盲班的学生修改完作业中的错字之后开心地看着老师一样。

许博远一时无话可说。

"你是不是还有别的事情？别再我这里耽误了，快走吧，我送送你。"喻文州说着又要起身。

"司令员！"许博远大吼。

"咳……咳。"喻文州想要躲开许博远试图再次按住他的手，却因为动作大了一点便不由得咳了出来。

"你看你！"

"那个……小许同志，我其实也是正有事要出门的，送你只是顺路。"

"我不信。"

"真的，黄副司令员现在还没回来，我去找找他……"

"那你让人把他找回来不就行了！"

"小许同志，"喻文州忽然换上了一副严肃的神情，"我现在以司令员的身份命令你，不许干涉我的行动。"

"呃……"许博远语塞。司令员到底还是首长，首长的命令自己还是不得不听的。

"那行，"许博远退让了，"不过我要把你交到黄副司令员手里再走。"他的神情异常坚决。

"哈，拿我当孩子。"喻文州又笑了，"随你吧，小许同志。"

喻文州扶着桌子站起来。许博远取过倚在墙边的拐杖递到喻文州手里，自己走到喻文州的另一边扶住他，慢慢地向门外走去。

"这边。"喻文州指了一个方向。许博远小心翼翼地扶着他，尽量把步子放慢，好契合喻文州的步伐。

一步一顿，喻文州走得很吃力，即便是右手有拐杖左手有许博远，也只能保证他不会轻易摔倒。

许博远有点想哭。虽说有着文质彬彬的外表，但喻文州毕竟还是个军人。军人要么马革裹尸要么就该功成名就后寿终正寝，都算是死得其所。只是像这样受着病痛的折磨，实在是太让人心疼了。

"那里。"远处小山包上的背影逐渐清晰，许博远认出了那个正举着望远镜不知道在观察什么的人。

黄少天。

这个小山包喻文州是铁定爬不上去了，只好和许博远停了下来。

"少天。"喻文州叫了一声。

黄少天显然没听见，举着望远镜动都没动。

这个时候许博远知道自己必须挺身而出了。说老实话，黄少天绝对是他在军中最敬佩、最仰慕的将领。曾经的蓝雨山少当家，如今早已褪掉了一身匪气，言行举止都是一个标准的正规军人。绿林生活可以影响人的许多品质，有的人学会了杀人放火草菅人命，但也有如黄少天这样的，手中的刀枪收放自如，永远不变的只有一身豪情和正气。

当初喻文州卸任总司令一职回到三纵后，黄少天毫不犹豫地放弃了代司令员兼代政委的职务，重新做回了喻文州的副手。喻文州开玩笑说我这一回来又压了你一头啊，黄少天却满不在乎。喻黄，喻黄，黄当然要在喻的后面。

"你总不能一辈子当我的副手。"

"怎么不能？"

"我总有脱掉军装的一天。"

"我和你差不多大。"

"那我要是光荣了呢？"

"咱俩要光荣就一起光荣，喻黄不分家。"

对于从蓝雨山走出的三纵来说，喻黄永远是一个不会过时的词。

许博远尊敬喻文州，佩服黄少天。可正如一纵的同志在韩文清面前都会不由自主地打哆嗦一样，三纵的同志也不敢轻易找黄少天说话。当然，原因是不一样的。

"黄副司令员！"许博远不得不张口了。

"小许？哎呦你看我这记性，你今天该来了啊！一路上累不累渴不渴？早饭吃过了吗？没吃的话去司令部食堂吧，咱们三纵的食堂可是全军最好的，昨天那个炖豆角可棒了你知道吗！土豆烧牛肉也不错。还有那个红烧肉，对，红烧肉，招牌菜！要不是喻司令员现在吃不了那么油腻的我肯定让他来一份。呀天有点阴了，是不是要下雨？你快回去吧快回去吧，哦对了，走之前顺便帮我检查一下司令员吃没吃药！"

……就是这样。你和黄少天说话的时候永远都不知道他能把话题扯到哪去。

"是司令员找你……"

"司令员找我吗？好的好的，再等一下，我马上回去！"

"司令员已经在这里了……"

"把他给我扛回去！"黄少天差点把望远镜摔了。

许博远看着黄少天气急败坏地从小山包上窜下来，两只眼睛都在冒火，像极了一个拉了环的手榴弹。

"小许，你可以走了。"喻文州笑。

"小许，把司令员带回去。"黄少天怒。

"正司令员说了算还是副司令员说了算？"

"正司令员病重不便工作，副司令员有权代其行使一切责任。"

"我还没离职。"

"你是重病号！"

"躺在医院的才叫重病号。"

"小许你跟司令员讲道理！"

许博远真的要哭了。曾经有一纵的同志对他描述过他们司令员和政委为司令员该不该去睡觉的问题吵架时的场面，此时许博远觉得自己算是也能体会到了。

"少天，我是真的有事和你说，"喻文州轻声说，"司令部不方便，找个没人的地方。"

黄少天的神色犹豫了。

"……好。"黄少天最终妥协了。

许博远走后，黄少天扶着喻文州走到一片树荫里坐下。看喻文州坐稳了之后，黄少天没急着说话，先把腰间的水壶取下来，拧开盖子送到喻文州嘴边。

"不用。"喻文州推。

黄少天瞪他。

"喝喝喝。"喻文州赶紧接过水壶喝了一口。

"你也别蹲着啊，坐过来。"

"我乐意。"

喻文州笑笑，把水壶还给了黄少天。

"什么事？"黄少天问。

喻文州斟酌了一下词汇，说道："前两天我去医院检查，发现有点情况。最开始我只是觉得哪里不太对劲，后来仔细观察了一下，发现了一个大问题。"

"什么什么什么？"黄少天急问。

"一些大型的医用设备不见了。"

"啊？"黄少天愣了，"怎么回事？"

"我也不清楚，就找了一个穿白大褂的同志问了一下，结果他也支支吾吾地说不出来。我就又去找了一下林敬言同志，他告诉我，是前段时间叫人搬走的。"

"这是……医院要搬家吗？"黄少天疑惑。

"我也这么以为，但是敬言同志又悄悄告诉我，事实上对一些伤病员的救治还需要用到这些设备。"

"什么？"黄少天跳了起来，"他们这是什么意思？不顾伤病员死活了吗？"

"我当时也很生气，想去找医院领导问个清楚。敬言同志阻止了我，说他早就问过了，医院领导只说是中央的命令。"喻文州无奈地说。

"疯了！"黄少天怒道。

"当时我就有了一个大胆的猜想，大胆到我自己都有些害怕……之后我又想办法联系了一下其他单位的一些同志，军政大学等一些部门也有了一些动作，看样子，都像是要搬家。"

"你的意思是……"黄少天有点明白了，脸上浮现出一丝惊惧。

"要搬家的不只是医院、学校……"喻文州语气沉重，"也许是……整个根据地。"

"真的疯了！"黄少天大叫，"这是怎么了？中央全都疯了？"

"只是我个人的猜测……对了，你最近有收到二纵的消息吗？"

"屁都没有。"黄少天冷笑，"现在每个纵队几乎就是和总部单线联系，谁也不知道谁在干嘛，二纵本来就和咱们离得远，我上哪打听消息去？"

"二纵前段时间去执行作战任务了，据说是得到了什么重要情报……"喻文州还是知道得多一些，"但是到现在还没有消息传回来。"

"你觉得二纵可能出事了？"黄少天的声音不自觉地放小了，"而且事情很大……以至于整个根据地都要被牵连？"

喻文州看了看天。

"回去吧，快下雨了。"


	4. 三

"我无法改变自己的出身，同样，我也永远无法改变自己对革命的忠诚。"

——陈果《自述》

雨越下越大。

在平时，政治处的小姑娘们忙完了手头的工作，要是不出去疯跑一通都对不起戴主任那一声"休息去吧"。可惜今天遇上这大雨，眼看着地上的水转眼间积了三寸，不会水的跑出去都怕自己淹死。

百无聊赖的姑娘们叽叽喳喳了一阵子，最后还是跑到戴主任身边自动围成了一个圈。

妇女独立团政治处主任戴妍琦论年龄也算是个小姑娘，但放到这群比她还要小不少的丫头片子中间就成了大姐头了。要说资历，倒还算是个老革命，经历过的事不少，上到韩叶下到独立团团长政委的光辉事迹那是张口就来，新来的小姑娘们都把她当偶像看。

戴妍琦的家境放到革命队伍里头那是绝对的好出身，往上数八代都是贫农，从小到大什么都缺就是不缺苦吃罪受。但这姑娘大概是天生的别样性情。别的妇女来参军，那肯定都是背着一大部血泪史的，不是在家里被重男轻女的长辈欺负就是当童养媳被婆家欺负。戴妍琦可能也有，但没人听说过。所有人都只记得荣耀军来招兵的那天，这个一身破烂衣裳的小姑娘蹦蹦跳跳地就跑来了，还是乐呵呵的，根本看不出这是一个准备把脑袋挂到裤腰上参加革命的人。轮到她报名的时候，负责登记的肖时钦同志神色复杂地把她从头到脚打量了一遍，才迟疑地开口。

"……参军？"

"对！"小姑娘特果断。

"出身？"

"穷人！家里种地的！"小姑娘特骄傲。

"……为什么参军？"

"革命啊！"小姑娘特实诚。

"你知道革命是什么吗？"

"替穷人打天下！"小姑娘特正经。

"革命是要流血牺牲的。"

"但是替穷人打天下啊！"小姑娘特激动。

就冲这句话，肖时钦把她收下了。

"叫什么名字？"

"没名。"

"姓什么？"

"戴，神行太保的戴。"

"我给你起个名吧？"

"好啊！"

从那天起小姑娘就叫戴妍琦了。

这会子，小姑娘们实在是闲得无聊了，都跑过来缠着戴妍琦。戴妍琦平日里没事的时候，就喜欢搬个板凳坐下跟姑娘们侃大山。她故事多，口才也好，这群没怎么见过世面的小姑娘都爱听她讲故事。

看姑娘们都围过来了，戴妍琦一点不犹豫，摆好板凳就开始扮演说书先生。

"二纵的肖副司令员你们知道吧？之前是八纵司令员，我刚参加革命的时候就是跟着他混的。现在谁都说他细心体贴，会照顾人，其实这都是后来练出来的。我刚跟他的那会，他就是个除了打仗什么都不会的傻直汉子。"

小姑娘们笑成一团。

"别不信啊，跟你们讲个真事。有一回我肚子疼，疼得实在受不了了，就去找他撒娇说司令员我肚子好疼啊让我休息会，结果你们猜怎么着？他在那愣了半天，最后蹦出一句，多喝热水。"

"哈哈哈哈哈哈……"小姑娘们都乐得不行。肖时钦此时完全不知道他的形象在这群小丫头片子心里已经崩塌了。

"再给你们讲一个，九纵的周司令员你们估计不熟，咱们荣耀军的大战神，打仗特厉害。不过别看他打仗厉害，对打仗以外的事那真是……就说跟同志交流吧，有一次他下死命令让部队一定要天亮之前打下个什么路口。下面一个师长特豪气地拍着胸脯保证说，天亮之前一定拿下，拿不下我就提头来见司令员！结果司令员来了一句，我不要你的头，我只要那个路口。"

"哈哈哈哈哈哈……"太不幸了，周泽楷成了继肖时钦之外第二个形象崩塌的高级首长。

"咳咳……"戴妍琦忽然故作神秘地咳了两声，然后压低声音道，"下面是重头戏！我要讲咱们团长的故事了！"

"好！"小姑娘们忽然集体鼓起掌来，边鼓还边大声叫好，搞的戴妍琦愣了一下，不至于这么激动吧？

……等等。

戴妍琦猛回头。

"……啊哈哈团长你怎么过来了？我这正要给小丫头片子们讲述你的光荣事迹对她们进行革命教育呢……"

"讲得挺好的，继续。"团长楚云秀微笑着说。

戴妍琦果真回头继续讲了下去。楚云秀没再往下听，走出了政治处的房间。

团部的屋檐下，政委苏沐橙正站着看雨。楚云秀走到她身边，笑道："还没来呢？"

"看着天，估计一时半会是等不来了。"苏沐橙说。

"总部应该会派车的吧？"楚云秀猜测道。

"那估计得更慢，车陷进泥地里更麻烦。"

"也是。"楚云秀说，"政委你说妍琦，明明是她吵着要的人，现在她倒不着急了，咱们比她还急。"

"她是革命乐观主义，咱们是关心同志。"苏沐橙笑道。

"有人！"楚云秀忽然发现了什么。

雨幕几乎把一切都遮盖住了，屋外的一切都只能辨认出一个模模糊糊的影子。就在此时，这些模模糊糊的影子中似乎多出了些什么，而且还在逐渐放大。隐隐约约有马蹄声传来，似乎还有人的喊声。雨声很大，可是这人的喊声居然很快就透过重重雨水传入楚云秀和苏沐橙的耳中。

"楚团长！苏政委！"

"在叫咱们？"楚云秀不解，这个时候谁会来找她们？

"楚团长！苏政委！"声音再次传来。

"是杜明！"苏沐橙听出来了。

杜明，这个人的声音她们太熟悉了。

楚云秀下意识地皱了皱眉头。

记得最初就是她向总部提议组建一个妇女独立团的，目的是集中部队中优秀的女性指战员组成一支强大的战斗力。

谁知道这个看起来合情合理的提议居然遭到不少反对，反对的理由居然是每个纵队的女同志本来就不多，现在又要单拎出来隔开，这让广大男同胞的终身大事怎么解决？

男同志到底是部队的重要组成部分，也不知是什么人煽动的，越来越多的人站出来反对组建妇女团。大众的意见总部不得不重视，军委主席冯宪君亲自找到时任七纵司令员的楚云秀，希望她放弃这个想法。没想到楚云秀的态度异常坚决，还拉来了苏沐橙、戴妍琦等等一批在部队中担任重要职务的女同志一起帮她说话。最终，几乎要被两方逼疯的冯宪君主席召开了一次纵队以上领导干部会议，专门商讨这一提议。

谁成想，与基层指战员完全不同，这群老资历的高级指战员居然一致选择了支持楚云秀。

"可行。"一纵政委张新杰。

"嗯。"九纵司令员周泽楷。

"挺好的。"总参谋长王杰希。

"同意。"十纵司令员李轩。

"但是下面同志的意见我们也必须重视……"冯宪君主席觉得头疼。

"说得对。"总司令喻文州。

"必须拿出个方案。"总政委林敬言。

"妇女团成立之后应该做个规定。"九纵政委江波涛。

"不准男同志随意去妇女团乱转。"四纵政委许斌。

"不准谈恋爱。"七纵政委李华。

"更不准结婚。"三纵代司令员兼代政委黄少天。

"这样……"冯宪君主席的头更疼了。

"这样很好。"一纵司令员韩文清冷冷地打断了他，"妇女团是战斗队，不是老婆预备队。"

妇女团是战斗队，不是老婆预备队。

妇女是战斗力，和每个男战士一样她们属于党属于军队属于人民。

最终妇女独立团成立了，可是这些规定最终并没有落实下来，妇女团到底还是被一些思想觉悟极低的战士当成了老婆预备队。楚云秀和苏沐橙上任后极力遏制这些人的行为，几乎就要做到把所有男性都拒之门外。可即便她们的态度立场是如此鲜明，无法忍受的事情还是时有发生。

妇女团刚刚成立没几天，就有人夜里摸进了政治处的驻地。政治处里基本都是文文弱弱的姑娘，倒是比那些背长枪的好对付。所幸警卫连及时赶到，避免了不可挽回的事情发生。

在争执中，警卫连的女同志对天放了枪。最终生事的人受了重罚，鸣枪的同志也挨了处分。

这些事到现在都没有完全消除。楚云秀几乎要疯了。她本不是个偏激的人，如今却差不多到了看见一个男同志接近妇女团就要轰人的地步。

九纵的杜明现在是楚云秀最讨厌的人。他倒不是个流氓，喜欢她们参谋长唐柔绝对是喜欢得真心实意的。平心而论，这小子人是真不错，虽说时不常的就要往妇女团跑，但人家是光明正大的，而且每次来都很有礼貌，对唐柔不死缠烂打，对其他的同志也很和气。唐柔不烦他，其他同志也待见他，就楚云秀观察，有些个小丫头片子倒是比唐柔先动心了。

但正因如此楚云秀才会时常有危机感。杜明人这么好，她挺怕唐柔就这么跟了杜明走了。

楚云秀参加革命很早，目睹过身边不少女同事的经历。她曾亲眼见过几个月前还能活蹦乱跳的女战士因为一次流产身体受到了极大损伤，也见过原本精明能干的女干部在生完孩子后变得呆头呆脑，而且时常因家中的事情耽误工作。女人习惯持家，这是几千年的封建统治造成的，同时女性天生的母爱也让她们无法像一些男同志一样果决地舍弃家庭。看老婆生孩子和自己生孩子到底是不一样的，男性无法理解女性对孩子强烈的占有感和盲目的保护。正式这样的占有感和保护欲让一些生了孩子的女同志逐渐脱离事业，一心只顾家庭，而在此之前她们都是革命队伍中不可或缺的重要灵魂。更何况，一对夫妻共同创造一个孩子，女性需要经历更多的艰难，一旦出了意外后果是不可想象的。楚云秀不是封建卫道士，她绝对支持自由恋爱，可当这样在男同志看来只是为铁血生涯增添一抹柔情的爱情却会给女同志带来伤害的情况下，她不介意做一个恶婆婆。

"他来干什么？"杜明骑着马的身影越来越清晰，楚云秀语气恶劣地抱怨道。

"不清楚……"苏沐橙不像楚云秀那样极端，但也不由自主地皱了眉头。

"楚团长！苏政委！"

杜明直接策马飞奔到团部门口，可以看到他浑身上下都已经湿透。楚云秀已经编好了一套唐柔此时工作忙或者不在团部不能见他的说辞，却看到了此时杜明脸上的惊慌失措。

"团……团长，政委……"杜明看起来异常慌张，见到她们之后话都说不利落了，"保……保卫局……"

"保卫局要干什么？"楚云秀猛然已经。苏沐橙的脸色立马就变了。

"临……临时决定处决……一批政治犯……"杜明的语气急促，"陈果同志也在里面！"

"娘的！"

楚云秀在人前一向还算温和，偶尔生气的时候也不至于失态。但此时连粗话都骂出来了，可想而知她现在是什么心情。

"你下来！"她冲杜明吼道。杜明见她气得脸都要扭曲了，一时也有些发懵，顺从地就下了马。楚云秀从他手中夺过马鞭，翻身上马。

"团长！"苏沐橙想要拉住她，可那匹马在楚云秀一狠鞭子的猛击下早已飞奔了出去，转眼就消失在了雨幕中。

陈果！

这位同志楚云秀很熟悉。陈果当初是和唐柔结伴投身革命的。两个姑娘的出身都不好，但对革命都是满腔忠诚。

相较而言，北平大财阀的千金唐柔应该比小商人家庭出身的陈果更不招人待见。但唐柔性格好，待人接物都很懂分寸，让那些激进的革命分子一时也挑不出什么毛病。虽说出身不好也是条罪过吧，但毕竟也不能只凭出身判断一个人。唐柔绝对是一个合格的革命军人。

但陈果不一样。她是个风风火火的姑娘，性子直，脾气犟，很容易就和一些同样火爆的同志产生矛盾，再加上出身不算好这一点，被人盯上也不是一天两天了。妇女团成立之后楚云秀和苏沐橙特意把她要了过来，想尽量保护她。谁想到没几天就发生了流氓事件，陈果在争执中放了枪，虽说只是对天鸣枪没有伤到人，却还是给了别人她恶意违反党纪的"罪证"。保卫局在楚云秀的强硬阻拦下还是带走了陈果，这一去就是两个月，楚云秀一直在想方设法地争取保释，可如今变故来得猝不及防。

为什么忽然要杀人？

为什么处决之前没有任何人对外通知？

楚云秀不知道杜明是通过什么渠道得到的消息，但她肯定自己近几天接触过的人里没有人收到这样的通知。

疯了，都疯了！

一会工夫楚云秀就已经被雨水淋了个透，马蹄飞舞带起的泥浆溅了她一身。

再快点啊！

楚云秀发疯般抽打着身下的马，只求它跑得再快一点。

来得及吗？

保卫局驻地的轮廓出现了，再沿路跑上一段，到了溪边就是行刑的地方。逐渐接近了……听不到枪声，楚云秀心下一紧，自己是来得及时，还是来晚了？

似乎也没有人声。

到了刑场边缘，楚云秀飞身下马。

接着她就看到了几十年之后依旧会出现在她噩梦里的场景。

她瞬间明白了为什么会没有枪声。

行刑根本没有用子弹，此时满地东倒西歪的尸体，脖颈之后都有一道显眼的血口。大约是为了节省子弹吧，行刑用的都是大刀。

满地的鲜血和泥浆混在一起，溪水已经红透了。看样子保卫局的人杀完人之后没有清理现场就离开了，尸体身上绑的绳子都还没有解开。

楚云秀一眼就认出了陈果。她躺在小溪旁，血还没有流干，正像一道红色的小瀑布一样流入溪水中。

……为什么？

……怎么会这样？

……不！

"禽兽！！！"

楚云秀声嘶力竭地对天嘶吼，仿佛这一吼就能叫醒陈果，就能吼死杀害她的刽子手。可天地间的一切都没有因这一声嘶吼而改变，雨还在下，溪还在流，倒下的人已回不来了。

吼完之后，楚云秀傻在了原地。她甚至忘了她现在可以立刻冲到保卫局去找人质问个清楚。

质问清楚又能怎么样呢？回不来的还是回不来了。

"团长！团长！"

雨中的喊声把楚云秀拉回了现实。她听出了唐柔的声音。

"别过来啊……"楚云秀喃喃道。

转眼间唐柔的身影就出现在雨中，看清楚这一切后她的瞳孔骤然放大。

"什么……"

"参谋长……"楚云秀轻声说，"我们让大家安息吧。"

于是她走到陈果身边，捧起地上的泥浆，想要讲她掩埋。

唐柔似乎刚刚反应过来发生了什么，跌跌撞撞地跑过来，扑通一声跪在了泥地里。

她颤抖着捧起陈果的脸，却一个哆嗦让陈果的头重新摔回了地上，泥浆溅了她一脸。

"杜明的话我都听到了……"唐柔无力地说。

"又有人来了。"楚云秀又看到三个身影冲破了雨幕。

"柳非和可怡可欣……政委让她们来的吧。"

"呵，我们有帮手了。"

溪水还在流，只是变了颜色。

雨还在下，似乎还有越下越大的趋势。


End file.
